How To Love A Demon
by BackPocket
Summary: Kurama had always been alone. No one had ever kissed him no one had ever said “I’ll be waiting for you”. Not once in his entire life. At least until his prince appeared. Au, YoukoxKurama.
1. Tail One:  Memorable Encounters

**How To Love A Demon**

**Tail One: Memorable Encounters**

"Please don't go!" the plants pleaded. "Must you leave?"

The kitsune tossed some silken strands of silver over his shoulder as a vine crawled up his leg. He knew his leaving the Makai would upset the local scenery, but he never imagined they would protest _this_ much. "Yes, I must go."  
"Dear Youko, kind Youko, will you ever return?" they cried, tightening their hold on his leg.

"Perhaps never, my little ones."

"Why?"

"Almost eleven years ago, I promised a small child they could be my princess." the demon replied with a blissful smile. Just remembering that cute heart-shaped face and flaming hair sent tremors down his spine. "That's why I'm going to the Ningenkai. It is finally time I found my princess."

Kurama tightened the scarf around his neck. It was still two days until Halloween, yet the air already had a chilly nip to it. With a shiver he buttoned his jacket and started walking home.

He passed the small ice cream parlor he worked for, took a short-cut through the alleyway, and started down South Avenue. Sure, it was a lengthy detour from home, but this way he could walk by the park. The teen was not disappointed as the vibrant yellow, orange, and red painted trees appeared over the roof tops of the modest village he lived in. With every breeze that whipped around them, a few leaves would fall and be carried away by the wind. It created a hypnotic pattern that Kurama's emerald eyes were unable to tear away from for what seemed like eternity.

Laughter broke through the tranquility.

Two young girls rushed past Kurama with a flood of colors. Each were wearing some kind of princess dress with ruffles and a blinding amount of glitter. They were yet another reminder of the upcoming holiday.

A holiday Kurama hated more than anything else.

By the time he reached his apartment building the sun was setting. He stealthily crept up the stairs and down the hall, trying not to attract the attention of his neighbors, the Harazaka's. He knew the Harazaka's, especially their daughter Jewels, meant well but they never seemed to leave him alone. Kurama had often heard Mrs. Harazaka saying it was a shame he lived on his own. The last thing he needed on his already tiring day was the constant chatter of the females next door.

With a sigh he unlocked his door and hurried inside. The redhead softly closed the door while sliding off his shoes and stepping into his house slippers. Maybe now, in the not-so-perfect sanctuary of his apartment, he could relax.

With one last glance around his three-roomed home—which consisted of a bedroom, bathroom, and one small kitchen—to make sure everything was in its place Kurama made his way to his room. He collapsed on the bed and stared blankly at the pale yellow walls. His eyelids felt so heavy.

A small breeze blew through the half open window and caressed his blazing hair. With a hum of approval the emerald eyes closed and his body relaxed on the soft sheets of his bed. Kurama's mind, at long last, was able to rest and enter the world of dreams.

"_So what costume will you wear tomorrow for Halloween?" asked one of the older girls of the foster home. Kurama silently shrugged and held up the pumpkin he had carved earlier that day. _

"_You're gonna be a pumpkin head?" sneered Hiro, a boy almost his age. "I was sure you were gonna say 'I want to be a princess' again."_

_The older girl chimed in, "You know you could _never_ play the part of a princess, right? I mean, even though you look like a girl, you're still a boy. Not to mention there's no one who cares about you enough to make you one."_

"_Yeah," Hiro smirked. "There is no one who _wants_ you and no one who wants to _see_ the fag of all fags." He pushed Kurama to the ground and laughed._

_Humiliated to the point of tears, he dashed out of the house with his pumpkin still in hand. He ran long and hard, trying to escape the cruelty of that place. It was not long he fled to the woods behind the house that he tripped over a root and tumbled down an incline. Physical pain racked his body as his petite form cascaded over rocks and sticks._

_When he slid to a halt and the world stopped spinning, Kurama slowly rose to his hands and knees to assess the damage. Nothing seemed to be broken but his ankle burned and was starting to swell. Looking over the landscape he spotted a large tree close by that could shelter him until someone decided to come look for him, or more likely until he could walk home himself._

_He clinched his teeth against the throbbing as he crawled under the branches of his shelter. The redhead leaned against the trunk and tried to ease his bruised body. That was when he noticed that his pumpkin lay only a few inches away from where he sat. His emerald eyes flared with hate as he grabbed and tossed it as far as he could. It smashed upon hitting the ground._

_Kurama rested his forehead on the knee of his uninjured leg._ They are all wrong, _he thought as bitter tears leaked down his cheeks. _If only I could be as pretty as a princess. Then my prince would come for me.

"_Why are you crying?" asked a voice from behind him. With a start Kurama twisted his body and looked upon the most beautiful being he had ever seen. _

_It was a tall man with moon-silver hair and eyes that glittered like gold. He was wearing fox ears and a tail that twitched all by itself. His white outfit seemed to hang from his muscular frame. _

_Kurama was so surprised he tried to stand and run, but only managed to crash down to earth the moment he pivoted his weight to the injured ankle. He was even more surprised when two enormous, clawed hands lifted him off the ground and then held him against a strong chest. He looked up timidly through his flaming bangs. When emerald met honey he snapped his head down and, blushing with embarrassment, struggled to free himself from the strong grip. He only managed to hurt to wounded ankle more._

"_Hush," the giant cooed, trying to quell Kurama's whimpers. The older man sat beneath the tree and placed him in his lap. "Why are you crying?"_

_His voice was deep and hypnotic. Before Kurama knew it he was telling the stranger everything. He just felt right—safe—in those strong arms. _

_The man waited for him to finish his story and his sobs to reside into hiccups before saying another word. "So that is the reason for all the tears?" When the redhead nodded the man laughed. "If you want I will be your prince." Kurama blushed as the man kissed his forehead._

Something was pulling Kurama's mind away from one of the few good memories of his childhood. It had been so long since he had dreamed of the kind man from the woods. He tried shifting his body only to find he could not move. It was only then that he felt the weight and warmth of a solid being resting upon him. His eyes snapped open as his heart kick-started with swelling panic.

His eyes were met with a familiar site. It was a tall man with moon-silver hair and eyes that glittered like gold. He was wearing fox ears and a tail that twitched all by itself. His white outfit seemed to hang from his muscular frame.

It was the man from the woods! Even after eleven years he was unchanged. It was as if the sands of time stilled only for this beautiful creature.

"Why are you always crying when I see you?" the older man asked in his deep, hypnotic voice Kurama remembered so well. He only then relived there where still left-over tears seeping from his eyes. The being above him gently slid a hand from his cheek down to his collarbone, where he rested his sharp claws. The act both flustered and frightened the teen and in a rush of adrenalin brought his fist up with a shout.

Kurama peeked over his shoulder at Youko who was sitting on his bed rubbing his bruised cheek. It had been an hour since he had hit him and things had calmed down considerably. They had talked and, while it was not any less confusing, he knew the tall man was not some kind of weird perverted stalker.

He set a turkey and cheese sandwich on a plate and handed it to the older man. "You must be hungry." he muttered, feeling rather shy. "I couldn't make much but you're welcome to it." He smiled when Youko took it without complaint.

Youko stared blankly at it. He sniffed it and gave his host a curious look. At first, Kurama did not understand the dilemma. "Youko-san, have you never seen a sandwich before?" When the curious look did not waver, he took the sandwich and held it by his mouth. "You eat it like this, ok?"

Youko leaned forward and bite off a morsel of the sandwich in Kurama's hand. The teen blushed as Youko grasped his hand with his clawed ones. He quickly shoved them away. "Stop that! You can eat on your own."

Kurama hurried to the kitchen area and opened the fridge to get Youko a bottle of water. In all honesty it was an excuse to get away from the all too familiar man. When his heart returned to its normal rhythm he walked back towards the bed.

He slid a chair across from Youko and sat down as the giant inhaled the water. After a moments pause he sighed, defeated by his immense curiosity. He asked, "Youko…are you a demon? You're ears and tail. Are they real?"

"If you believe I'm a demon, Kurama, then I probably am." Youko said with a secret smile.

Kurama blushed and looked away from the beautiful presumed demon. It was hard to believe his hero from the past was actually here. "I remember the first time I met you." he whispered. He knew Youko could here him by the way his ears perked. "It was in the woods by the foster home. You just suddenly appeared and wiped my tears away. T-That's why I…"

In his growing embarrassment Kurama's eyes swept the room, looking for anything to focus on besides the demon. His gaze landed on the clock. He had thirteen minutes to get to work.

"I'm going to be late for work!" he exclaimed as he jumped from his seat. He dashed to the door, grabbing his coat and combing his hair with his hand. "I'm sorry," he called over his shoulder. "But I have to go. If you don't mind, when you leave can you put the key in the mailbox?"

Kurama felt a tug on his sleeve before he was whirled around to face his demon guest. He had no time to react as Youko leaned down and kissed him, pulling him into a strong embrace. Heat rushed to his face and he was sure he was as red as a beat when the demon pulled away.

"No, Kurama." Youko whispered in his ear, sending harsh tremors down his spine. "Stay."

Youko leaned in for another kiss and this one was much longer. Kurama was overwhelmed by the pleasurable sensations sweeping his body. He shivered as Youko sucked on his lower lip and slid his tongue into his virginal cavern. The muscle ran along his teeth and coaxed his own tongue to join the fun. The teen felt a strange pull in his lower abdomen that both enticed and sacred him.

The fear helped him regain his senses and push Youko away. "Let go!" he panted. "I have to go to work."

"Why?" Youko asked, nuzzling his neck and tightening his hold. "Are you _that_ desperate to get away from me?"

"No, no, no, no! That's not it at all!" cried Kurama. It was the furthest thing from his mind. "If I don't work, there will be no more sandwiches!" he rasped in desperation as Youko's death grip constricted his airway.

Kurama gave a small sigh of relief when Youko loosened his grip a fraction. "Will you be back soon?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Good! I'll be waiting for you." the demon replied with a blissful smile. He leaned forward and placed a kiss on Kurama's forehead. "See you later."

Kurama gave a quick nod before dashing through the door. His heart was pounding so fast it felt like it would explode. He thought, as he buttoned his coat against the autumn wind, that this would probably be the longest day of his life.

* * *

To be continued...

I promised more stories and here you go. As soon as I finish this one (it will only have three chapters) I will start writing on whichever story you the people want. Just send me a quick message and I will try my best.

This is based off of How to Love An Angel by Sumomo Yumeka. Enjoy!


	2. Tail Two: Cake & Moon

**How To Love A Demon**

**Tail Two: Cake & Moon**

Kurama had always been alone. No one had ever kissed him; no one had ever said "I'll be waiting for you". Not once in his entire life. He thought it was just something he would never be able to experience, no matter how much he wished for it. It seemed as if the world had simply left him behind in its ever growing pace.

At least that was how he viewed things until Youko had appeared. They had only met each other twice and the demon had already fulfilled most of his deepest secrets. The abrupt kiss Youko planted on him had lingered in the back of his mind the whole while he was working. Not only was he distracted, but a fresh wave of embarrassment swept through him every time another employee asked if he had a fever. As if his face could not turn red enough!

_But I'm strangely happy_, he thought as he climbed the stairs of his apartment building. It was as if the grey portrait that was his life had suddenly been dipped in glitter. A secret smile tugged at his lips as he entered his apartment.

It immediately faltered.

His home was almost unrecognizable under all of the flour and sugar. Pots and pans littered the counters and sprinkles had invaded his bed. An icing tube was balancing half-way off the table, dripping onto the rug. The fridge was covered in messy hand prints. There were even squashed strawberries on the stove.

Standing in the middle of the mess was Youko and the neighbor's daughter, six-year-old Jewels Harazaka. "Welcome back!" they exclaimed, holding a small cake in front of them.

"I'm…I'm home." said a shocked Kurama. He glanced around his home not even wanting to think about how long it would take to clean the mess and wash everything. Any feelings of dread left him when he looked at the flour covered pair smiling back at him. Yes, his life was sparkling.

* * *

"Isn't it good Kurama-san?" Jewels squealed, licking her fork. "My mom taught me how to make it."

The trio had cleaned the apartment as they could before sitting down to enjoy the cake. Kurama had to admit it was one of the best he had ever tasted. "It is indeed Jewels-chan."

Jewels face glowed. "Youko-san helped a lot too. He even grew the strawberries."

Kurama arched an eyebrow.

Youko saw the look and chuckled. "I can control plants Kurama. With the proper resources, I can do almost anything."

"Really?" the teen asked. He was getting used to being shocked by the demon.

"It's quite a gift. Let me give you a demonstration." Youko leaned over and plucked a strawberry seed off Kurama's plate. He held it his hand for moment, before it started to sprout in his hand. The demon placed it on the table, and within seconds it turned into a fully grown strawberry plant with ripe fruit.

"This is amazing." Kurama whispered, entranced by the metamorphosis. "It's quite a gift indeed! May I?" he asked, gesturing to the plant. When Youko nodded, Kurama plucked a strawberry and eat it. He did not hesitate to grab more.

Jewels looked between Youko and Kurama. "So what _is_ your relationship?" she asked. Kurama dropped the strawberry at his lips. How could women just pickup on things like that even at such a young age?

"I'm his prince charming." Youko said without missing a beat.

"Wow!"

Kurama blushed and leaned across the table. "We only met once when I was a kid!" he whispered angrily.

Youko chuckled and ran a hand through Kurama's hair, bringing a lock or red to his lips. "Even if we did just meet one, that's what's even more incredible to me." He gently nuzzled the flaming tresses.

"I think so too." Jewels said with a thoughtful grin. "Among the countless number of people on this planet you still managed to meet."

"See?" Youko teased. Kurama had the uneasy feeling he was being duped.

* * *

Kurama looked up at the sky, but clouds obscured what would have been an almost full moon. Jewels had left many hours ago and Youko had become so restless afterwords it had made Kurama feel uneasy. It ended in the two of them walking to nearby park. Since it was dark and the weather was growing colder there were few people out, so Youko could did not have to hide his inhuman features. It was one less thing to worry about.

They stopped on a bridge and watched the babbling brook beneath it. Kurama looked at the odd man next to him that in such a small amount of time. He seemed like such a kind person. Surely there were people waiting for him somewhere. Surely he had a home to return to.

"Youko, you should be getting home too." he said gently, trying to not sound rude. "You're family will worry."

The demon gave a wry smile. "I have no family left. Besides, I'm not what you would call 'popular' back home." Youko turned to smile at the teen, but this time it was much happier smile. "I'm the same as you now. I've got neither castles nor soldier, but I can make you that thing called 'cake' that I learned today. Is such a prince not good enough?"

"I…It's not that…It's not that at all. But you…" Kurama bit his tongue to keep himself from rambling. It looked up at the sky once more, wishing the moon was there to hypnotize him.

Youko followed his gaze and with a small chuckle squeezed the small, pale hands. "Would you like to fly Kurama?" he asked. Before an answer could be spoken a plant grew from Youko's hair and embraced his back. The leaves looked like butterfly wings.

"What are you doing?" Kurama asked trying to pull his hands away from the strong claws. Youko picked him up as if he were a doll and held him like a child. "Wait, wait, wait! Youko!" he screamed as the demon shot into the sky.

He buried his head in Youko's shoulder as they climbed higher and higher. The temperature dropped rapidly and he thought he would fall until warm arms wrapped around him. The whole while, Kurama never opened his eyes.

The incline suddenly stopped. He felt the demon nuzzling the side of his head. "Kurama," Youko whispered in his ear. "Open your eyes." Kurama slowly did so and regretted not doing it sooner.

Youko had flown above the oppressing clouds revealing an almost perfect moon. The bright light gave everything in its path a glowing silver hue. "It's beautiful." Kurama whispered. "It's wonderful! I've never seen anything like this before."

Kurama looked down at Youko and blushed. Those golden eyes were staring at him with such emotion it made his chest tight. "Youko." he murmured shyly. He closed his eyes as said demon leaned forward to connect their lips.

The teen slowly pulled back and rested his head on Youko's shoulder. "This isn't normal." he said through his embarrassment.

Youko gave a light-hearted laugh. "But now you want to, don't you?" he asked. "To be my princess?"

"Yeah." Kurama said before Youko kissed him a second time.

* * *

Kurama laughed at the being sitting on the bed. Youko was attempting to read a picture book Jewels had lent him. However, he was attempting to read it upside down.

He looked up when the teen started pulling on his coat and scarf. "The small hand towards the bottom again today?" he asked, pointing at the clock.

Kurama nodded. "I'll be back around five. But I don't have work tomorrow, so is there some where you would like to go?"

Youko sat up at held up Jewels book. "I want to go where all of these odd creatures are."

"I can't afford a trip to Africa."

"What about here?"

"South America's out of the question too."

"And here?"

"Youko you would freeze to death!"

The demon looked with a sigh. It made Kurama's chest tighten uneasily to see that look on Youko's face. "How about I take you to a zoo sometime?"

"What's a zoo?"

Kurama smile fondly at man with a furry fox tail and ears. They had only met that once, yet he understood. It was the fact that Youko was real. No matter how many sparkly objects Kurama may posses, only the fox demon could make his dreams come true. That was all there was to it. That was why some deity took pity on him and created Youko. To make a demon, his demon, all that was needed was a small promise, and that one cherished person.


	3. Tail Three: Fake Fur

**How To Love A Demon**

**Tail Three: Fake Fur**

Youko sat spinning round and round on the stools at the ice cream parlor where Kurama worked. They had just returned from the place the human's called "zoo," and were now collecting some kind of frozen food on sticks. It did not sound enticing, but the shop smelled so deliciously sweet he could only imagine what the human invention would taste like. If his Koi had not made him hide his demonic traits he was sure his tail would be wagging. He hated hiding them, but he would do anything to make his beloved red head happy.

Every time he was with Kurama he smiled. It was the biggest mystery Youko had every encountered. He always thought he would never laugh or smile again unless he was with Kuronue.

It had been six months after Kuronue's death, that Youko had found little Kurama crying in the woods by his home. He had been intrigued by the rush of emotion from the small form. Anger, sorrow, self loathing; all of the feelings he had been experiencing since his love's unfortunate end. He had listened to the child's woes and promised to return to him to become his prince.

To be completely honest, he had never intended to return to the small child he met that day in the Ningenkai. Youko had merely wanted a soul to talk with and whom better than a child? However, as time lagged on, it became apparent he would be returning. The red hair and innocent smile would constantly flash behind his eyes, until Youko was bound determined to have him as his mate.

He looked up as the door behind the counter opened. There, in all his glory, stood his precious Kurama. In his left hand were their ice-creamy treats and in the right hand a brown sack. He handed Youko a cream colored while he started licking a brown one. Youko had to look away from the erotic site and pull his mind "from the gutter," as Kurama put it.

It surprised him that he had been able to wait eleven years to return the Ningenkai. Now he had a mate-to-be, a new home, and plenty of exciting things to do. It was definitely the kind of life Youko could live.

"Do you like it Youko?" Kurama asked, his voice more of whisper. The demon loved the way he became more docile in public places.

"Yes, it is delicious." he replied, smiling at the happy blush that crossed his princess's cheeks. "Perhaps I could have a taste of your as well?"

"I'm sorry." Kurama said, genuinely. "I've eaten mine already."

Youko chuckled as an entertaining thought entered his head. "That's alright. We can improvise." Having said that, he gently grasped Kurama's chin and pulled him down. He ran his long over quivering pink lips, tasting the treat his love had consumed.

Youko released Kurama when he heard a chorus of giggles and gasps fill the room. Kurama cupped a hand over his mouth, his face brighter than his hair. It was so cute Youko could not help but chuckle, ignoring the odd looks he was getting from the shop customers.

An older woman in an apron, who was nearly as red as Kurama, stormed over to his beloved. "If your lover cannot control himself, I will have to ask you to leave, Kurama-kun." she said with a small smile.

"I'm sorry Naomi-san. We were just leaving." he said, grabbing Youko's hand and rushing outside.

Youko did not understand what the problem was. He was just playing with his Kurama. There was no need for people to get so upset.

When they reached the park Kurama stopped and freed Youko's clawed hand. "You can't do that sort of thing in public places." he whispered, obviously still embarrassed. "I know you probably don't understand. It is a human thing."

Youko flicked back his hidden ears. He had not meant to upset Kurama. He turned the red head around embraced him as tight as he could without causing him harm. "I did mean to hurt you. Please forgive me."

He smiled when he felt those small, pale hands on his back. A sigh of relief passed his lips when his love forgave him so easily. He nuzzled the slender neck of his princess. He sat at the base of a tree, pulling Kurama down on his lap. Before he went any further he checked to make sure they were alone.

Youko rummaged through his hair, while holding a squirming Kurama with his other hand. At last, he found the seeds he was looking for and dropped them at his side. Under his care the white lilies immediately began to grow and mature.

He smiled when Kurama stopped his squirming to watch the metamorphosis. His red head was rather fascinated with his demonic abilities. He also knew that white lilies were Kurama's favorite kind of flower.

"What are you doing?" Kurama asked him.

Youko merely hushed him and started combing the red mane with his claws. When it was smooth and silky, he started to weave the lilies into the locks. The white flowers contrasted beautifully with Kurama's tresses.

They sat there for nearly an hour, simply enjoying each other's company. Youko started purring when Kurama rested against his strong form. He loved the way the red head would shiver when he ran his claws over his scalp.

"You really love flowers, don't you?" Kurama whispered turning to face him. An adorable was once again gracing his little cheeks.

Youko smiled at his beautiful lover. He kissed one of his forelocks, loving the hesitant desire shining in those emerald eyes. "Only after _you_, Kurama." he replied with a playful grin. He leaned in and captured those soft, pink lips again.

The two sat sharing kisses until the twilight chased them back to their warm home.

Youko bed Jewel goodnight as Kurama washed the dishes. When the couple had reached home Jewel had been waiting on them, wanting to play cook with Youko again. He had agreed and thus, their dinner consisted of turkey and cheese sandwiches, cupcakes, and apples courtesy of his plants.

He sneaked into the kitchen and wrapped his arms around Kurama's waist. The teen jumped, but then relaxed against his strong chest. To see his love so relaxed with him filled the demon with joy. Youko nuzzled the delicate neck and kissed his flushed princess. He could hear Kurama's pulse racing and it made him all the more eager.

Before things became too overheated, Kurama gently pushed Youko back. "I have a surprise for you." He explained, seeing Youko's confused disposition.

"A surprise?" he asked, flattered that his little red head would get him a gift. "What is it?"

"I told you it is a surprise." Kurama said with a beautiful smile. "Just wait in the bedroom while I set it up." With that he walked over to the table, grabbed the brown sack he had picked up at the ice cream shop, and scampered into the bathroom. He gave Youko a teasing smile before shutting the door.

Youko grinned at walked into the bedroom. He lay down on the soft bed and buried his head in Kurama's pillows. Hopefully, whatever the surprise was, it would not take long for Kurama to "set it up." Just as he was thinking these thoughts, he felt Kurama's presence at the threshold. He felt his heart stop at the marvelous site.

Kurama stood shyly in the doorway, looking down. On top of his head were to two small fox ears and a fox tail hung limply behind him. "A friend from work made them for me. It's from fake fur and everything." the teen whispered to the floor.

"I thought you might be lonely being the only one with features like that. I'm just like you now." said Kurama as he met Youko's golden gaze. "Is it too weird? I'm sorry, I'll take them off."

Youko stood beside him in a second. He pulled the embarrassed human into an embrace, kissing every inch of skin he could. "No, please don't remove them." he said licking his thin neck. "I truly love them."

He pulled back to gaze at his beautiful Kurama. To think that is love would have a fake fox tail and ears made to make him less lonely made him more than happy. Youko asked, "Why would you go through the trouble?"

Kurama's head shot up at the question. "It was no trouble at all! I just wanted to make you happy." said the flustered teen. "I think…that I love you."

Youko kissed Kurama with all the passion he could muster. "I've been waiting for you to say those words." He whispered in his love's small ear. "If you love me, will you be my mate? Can I truly become your prince?"

"Please," Kurama whispered into Youko's shoulder. "Please make me your mate. Gods, please make me your mate."

Youko kissed him again before nuzzling his shoulder. Come morning, Kurama would indeed be his mate, and swore to himself that his beloved would never cry again. His princess would live happily ever after.

* * *

**The End**

Wow, that last chapter seemed to take forever to write. I hope it satisfied all of you who stuck with it.

If you enjoyed it, I want you to go my profile and tell me which one of stories you would like me to start posting next. I do want to make my readers happy, so please tell me which one is your favorite. If you cannot decide, then give me your top three.

Happy Huntings!


End file.
